<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tap shoes on the other paw by AmethystLabyrinth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224507">The Tap shoes on the other paw</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystLabyrinth/pseuds/AmethystLabyrinth'>AmethystLabyrinth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mr. Mistoffelees is Quaxo (Cats), Not Beta Read, Pre-Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystLabyrinth/pseuds/AmethystLabyrinth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon which Mistoffelees pursues Tugger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The Rum Tum Tugger could have any cat he wanted, so why would he want some cat like you?” Jennydots yelled startling Quaxo out of his sun bathing. He curled into himself his feelings rather hurt, of course he knew he didn’t have a chance with Tugger, but Jenny didn’t have to be so mean about it.</p><p>“And just what do you mean by that?” Answered a very angry Skimbleshanks.</p><p>‘<em>Oh</em>,’ He though. ‘<em>Jenny’s talking to Skimbles not me. Oh that’s right they broke up again</em>.’</p><p>“You are an old cat. What would Tugger want with an old tomcat like you?”</p><p>“I am not old! I am mature, and besides I think Tugger would love a mature, suave tomcat.”</p><p>“You mean like Bustopher Jones?” Jenny quipped.</p><p><em>‘Ugh!</em>’ Quaxo thought with disgust. ‘<em>Uncle and Tugger?’</em></p><p>“If anything,” Jenny continued. “Tugger needs a mature queen like me.”</p><p>Skimbles laughed at her mockingly. “You? Why you’re old enough to be his mother!”</p><p>“And you are old enough to be his father!”</p><p> </p><p>Quaxo blinked they couldn’t be fighting over Tugger could they? When they were a couple, they both openly disapproved of Tugger and his fun loving, flirty ways. Now all of a sudden because they were both single Tugger was suddenly ideal? The whole idea of Skimbles or Jenny with Tugger gave him a stomach ache, thinking about Tugger with anyone in the romantic sense gave him a stomach ache, he really needed to do something about that.</p><p> </p><p>Jenny and Skimbles were still fighting over Tugger like a couple of teen-kits each telling the other what Tugger would like best about them and how great they were.</p><p>‘<em>They don’t really like or care about Tugger at all,</em>’ Quaxo thought appalled. ‘<em>They just want to use him to them feel desirable and to make the other jealous!’</em></p><p>“I’ll tell you one thing Skimbleshanks! Rum Tum Tugger and I will be partners at the mating dance next ball and then I’ll have his kittens!” Jennyanydot declared.</p><p> </p><p>Now he really was going to be sick.</p><p>He couldn’t and wouldn’t let it happen! Tugger was his friend his best friend, they played together as kittens, practice their dancing together as they grew older, hunted and talked about things. Tugger always did his best to try and look out for him and now it was his turn to do the same. What if Tugger really did fall for one or both of them and only to find they had been using him? He had to tell Tugger what he heard and maybe tell Tugger how he felt about him too. Quaxo quietly moved away from as Skimbles was telling Jenny she was too old to have kittens and Jenny was telling him that she still goes into heat.</p><p> </p><p>He found Tugger telling a group of kittens and Bomba who was curled up at his side story how he had fought off a vicious dog. Quaxo didn’t believe a word of it, but Jenny and Skimble braking up had upset the catsin the junkyard and Tugger was doing his best to cheer them up.</p><p>“Just then I…oh hi, Quax,” Tugger said smiling at him. “Come to hear all about my feats of bravery?”</p><p>“I wanted to talk to you about something, but I see you’re busy,” Quaxo told him. Tugger opened his mouth to say something. “No, no it’s fine,” Quaxo quickly said. “Come find me when you’re done and then we’ll talk.”</p><p>Tugger smirked before speaking, “That sounds like a challenge.”</p><p>“It’s a challenge talking to me?” Quaxo asked his ear twitching in slight confusion.</p><p>“What, n-no,” Tugger said quickly worried that he had somehow hurt his friend’s feelings.</p><p>“Well, I guess if your voice is sore from talking we could communicate through pantomime like Victoria and I do,” He said indicating the white kitten who had her head resting on Tugger’s knee. Quaxo then did a little dance, Victoria got up smiled and respond in kind.</p><p>“See you later,” Quaxo said cheerfully walking away from the group.</p><p>“What did you two say to each other?” Tugger asked her finding he didn’t like the idea that Quaxo and Victoria communicate to each other without words, it seemed so intimate.</p><p>Victoria just smiled and ducked her head shyly before once again resting it on Tugger’s knee.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Well that didn’t go as planned</em>,’ Quaxo thought walking away. Not that it was a bad thing, he couldn’t just tell Tugger aboutwhat and Jenny and Skimbles were up to, he didn’t want to embarrass the two older cats in front of Bomba and the kittens. Telling them that Jenny said she was going to have Tugger’s kittens after the ball really that would just be unseemly.</p><p> </p><p>Quaxo’s paws twitched nervously as little sparks emerged at the tips of his pads. He couldn’t use magic there at the junkyard and couldn’t leave ether as he was waiting for Tugger, he’d have to work off his nervous energy some other way. Dancing would work, now to find a clearing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tugger finished his tall tale with great flourish putting the great Rumpus Cat to shame, before sending the kittens on their way.</p><p>“Why don’t you come back to my den for some one on one story time?” Bomba asked him flirtatiously.</p><p>“Nope,” Tugger said too cheerfully for Bomba’s liking. “Got to go find Quax and find out what he wants to talk to me about.”</p><p>“Find him later,” Bomba pouted. “He most likely wants some romantic advice and better way to give him some is after you’ve had some…romance,” Shen finished putting her arms around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Something uncomfortable settled in Tugger’s stomach upon hearing that.</p><p>“What makes you say that,” Tugger asked evenly, removing Bomba from him. Quaxo hadn’t said anything to him about liking someone.</p><p>“Well he and Cassandra have been spending together.</p><p>“Since when?” Tugger demand.</p><p>“For awhile now, Alonzo’s been bemoaning to anyone who listen how can’t lose Cassandra to a little pipsqueak like Quaxo,” Bomba finished laughing.</p><p>“Quaxo is not a pipsqueak!” Tugger declared bearing his teeth in anger and shaking out his fur.</p><p>“I know that,” Bomba said playfully batting at him with her paw. “Look, I and a lot of other cats think Quaxo’s is kind of cute. Maybe I’ll see what all the fuss and go after him myself if you’re not interested in me,” She playfully winked.</p><p>“Stay away from him!” Tugger snapped.</p><p>“Why Tugger, are you jealous?” She purred.</p><p>“I don’t want Quaxo getting hurt in one of your games Bomba,” He said darkly.</p><p> </p><p>Bomba stepped back from Tugger hurt by his words.</p><p>“I’m not like that anymore,” She said softly fidgeting with her tail.</p><p>“I don’t care whether you are or aren’t. Just leave Quaxo alone,” He huffed shaking his fur.</p><p>“I don’t get you Tugger.”</p><p>“Not many cats do.”</p><p>“Why are you so protective of Quaxo anyway? I mean I can understand when we were all kittens and he was smaller then everyone else, but he’s a grown tom now, of course he still smaller then rest of us,”She giggled.</p><p>“He can’t help that! And why shouldn’t I be protective of him? He’s my friend, my best friend! Besides you’re one to talk, with how you’re so protective of Demeter!”</p><p>“That’s completely different! Demeter’s been though a lot!”</p><p>“Oh so now you’re saying that something bad has to happen to them for someone to be protective of them?” Tugger asked angrily.</p><p>“No! That’s not what I’m saying at all,” Bomba cried throwing her paws up in the air. “You know what just forget it! Go find your precious Quaxo!”</p><p>“Fine I will!” Tugger yelled storming off. His tail switching side to side in aggravation.</p><p> </p><p>As he was looking for Quaxo, Tugger ended up running into Alonzo who was fuming.</p><p>“Hey I wanna talk to you!” Alonzo yelled poking him in the chest,</p><p>“Me? What for?” Tugger asked batting his paw away.</p><p>“You’re the one who’s been helping that little pipsqueak Quaxo steal Cassandra from me!”</p><p>“First of all, Quaxo is not a pipsqueak! Secondly I didn’t even know Quaxo and Cassandra were spending time together! And thirdly just be Cassandra is getting better taste in cats isn’t Quaxo’s fault!”</p><p> </p><p>Alonzo hissed at the insult and Tugger bristled his fur to appear bigger.</p><p>“Listen, Tugger, there’s of chain of command here!”</p><p>“What’s that’s supposed to mean?” Tugger asked incredulously.</p><p>“It means, there’s Old Deuteronomy, Munk, me, and you! And Quaxo is at very the bottom of the chain!”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“So, you tell him to know his place or else!” Alonzo yelled poking him again.</p><p>“Or else what?” Tugger snarled as began to circle Alonzo. He didn’t like the idea of Alonzo threatening Quaxo in the slightest even if he only implied it. Alonzo had started circling him as well barring his claws and teeth.</p><p>“Or else…”Alonzo faltered. He hadn’t really thought that far ahead only hoping that Tugger would relay the message and scare Quaxo off. He was saved from having to say anything else when Munkustrap jumped in between them.</p><p>“What is going one here?” He asked sternly. Tugger was not one to start a fight saying once, that he was a lover not fighter and Alonzo would have no reason to to fight Tugger that he could see. Unless their were trying to impress some-cat and the only cat who had seen them was little Electra who had ran to him and Demeter terrified that ‘The Rum Tum Tugger and Alonzo where fighting’.</p><p>“Alonzo, started it!” Tugger hissed.</p><p>“Started what?” Munkustrap asked looking back and fourth between the two tomcats.</p><p>“Alonzo?” Demeter questioned.</p><p>“I just wanted him to tell Quaxo to leave Cassandra alone,” The patch black and white tomcat huffed.</p><p>“By threatening to do something to him if he didn’t!” Tugger yelled his tail thrashing side to side in anger.</p><p>“Alonzo, is that true?” Munkustrap asked shocked.</p><p>“Yeah, well I…”</p><p>“Alonzo that’s not how work out problems here, you know that,” Munkustrap spoke as if he was talking to a kitten, making Alonzo ever more angry.</p><p>“Besides no one likes to be in a relationship with a possessive partner,” Demeter added hoping to help defuse the situation. Alonzo scowled at her not liking how she was about to lecture him.</p><p>“You seemed to like it well enough before Macavity betrayed everyone!” Alonzo spat too angry to think clearly. All three cats looked taken aback.</p><p>“Alonzo!” Munkustrap yelled and Tugger took that as his cue to leave and continue to look for Quaxo. He was finally directed by Jellylourm to where the tuxedo cat was practicing his dancing.</p><p> </p><p>Tugger signed in relief watching Quaxo dance would calm him down, seeing his graceful leaps and turns, calming effect of his bal…tap dancing? Tugger did a double take, Quaxo was tap dancing. He didn’t even know Quaxo knew how to tap dance of course if he participated in Jenny’s song he might have known, but regardless Tugger was impressed with Quaxo's tap dancing abilities. He watch with fascination as Quaxo tap danced in a circle, not wanting to disturb him, Tugger waited till Quaxo finished his routine.</p><p> </p><p>Tugger clapped and Quaxo bowled.</p><p>“You’re pretty good,” Tugger completed him.</p><p>“I practice,” Quaxo said simply.</p><p>“So what did you want to talk to me about?” Tugger asked dreading that it would be about Cassandra.</p><p>“You know all about Jenny and Skimbles braking up of course,” Quaxo began.</p><p>Tugger nodded was Quaxo upset about them too? He briefly wondered what he could say to cheer up his friend when Quaxo continued. “Well just a little while ago I overheard them fighting over you.”</p><p>“Fighting…over me?” Tugger asked him slightly confused.</p><p>“They both want you to be their new mate.”</p><p>“They….what?” Tugger asked shocked he had expected Jenny to go after Bustopher Jones and Skimbles to go after well couldn’t really see Skimbles with anyone other than Jenny. Well maybe Munkustrap? Jellylourm? </p><p>“They both want to be their new mate,” Quaxo repeated than added, “But for all the wrong reasons! They only want to be with you because your handsome and to make the other jealous and feel good about themselves! Jenny even said she was going to have your kittens after the next ball.”</p><p>“Ew,” Tugger said. He had always seen Jenny as mother figure then a lover and he didn’t intent to change that. And as for Skimbles he was kind of like a dad to him.</p><p>“Look Tug, I know your artful and knowing and you’d probably see right through them, but I just afraid that you might get caught up in all the attention and I didn’t you end up getting hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>A warm feeling bubbled up inside Tugger’s chest. Quaxo was trying to look out for him. That made him feel happy, but he didn’t really know why.</p><p>“Tugger I…”</p><p>“What’s going on between you and Cassandra?” Tugger suddenly asked him. “I know you’ve two been hanging a lot together.”</p><p>“Were good friends, we both share a love for the macabre. Do you like the macabre?”</p><p> </p><p>Macabre? Tugger though. Was that some kind of bird, fish, crab? Tugger didn’t know, but wanting to seem stupid, he said, “Well you know my tastes are always changing, but you’re sure there’s nothing else going on between you?”</p><p>“Well, Cassandra and I both have mutual unrequited crushes on each other,” Quaxo told him.</p><p>“Wait, if you both have mutual crushes how are they unrequited?” Tugger asked confused he felt unhappy and happy at the same time.</p><p>“Because we're not going to act on them.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Quaxo sighed before answering.”Because she has stronger romantic feelings for Alonzo...and I have stronger romantic feelings for you,” There he did it, he told Tugger how he felt about him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tugger blinked in shock that was unexpected.</p><p>“Look before you say anything,” Quaxo began. “I know.”</p><p>“You know what?” Tugger asked did Quaxo think he liked him that way back? Did he like him that way back?</p><p>“That I’m a short ugly little tom! So you don’t have to say it.”</p><p>“I would never!” Tugger exclaimed taken aback.</p><p>“Tugger I’ve seen you reject others you’re brutal. You point out all their flaws even ones they don’t have. I don’t have the self-esteem to withstand it.”</p><p>“Not to you!” Tugger quickly said. “I mean you’re you, my best friend!”</p><p>“I know,” Quaxo said sounding uttering miserable. “I don’t have a chance with you and I’ve ruined our friendship.”</p><p>“T-that’s not true,” Tugger was quick to say.Though he wasn’t sure if he meant that Quaxo had a chance with him or that he hadn’t ruined their friendship. Maybe both? “Why are you telling me this now?” Tugger asked.</p><p>Quaxo wrung his paws looking even more miserable, the sight made Tugger want to wrap him in a warm blanket and hold him close, oddly enough.</p><p>“I get a stomach ache when I think about you being with other cats romantically,” He admitted. “And I thought if I told you I’d feel better.”</p><p>“And do you?” Tugger asked feeling nervous all of a sudden what if Quaxo telling him that he had romantic feelings for him made them go away. That often happened to Tugger and why did he care?</p><p>“I feel like throwing up,” Quaxo admitted looking positively ill.</p><p>“Why?” Tugger asked sounding upset, why should Quaxo feel ill after confessing to him. That never happened with the other cats who told him of their feelings. “Do-do you need to sit down?”</p><p>Quaxo nodded and Tugger lead them to an over turned broken bookcase. Tugger half rubbed half patted Quaxo back in an attempted to him make him feel better.</p><p>“I’ve ruined our friendship! You’re going to became mates with Bomba, she’s going to find out about me having feelings for you and not want us to be friends anymore. I can’t come between you and your mate!”</p><p>“Now wait just a minute!” Tugger said jumping up as panic set in at the thought of not having Quaxo in his life. “Who said anything about me and Bomba becoming mates?”</p><p>“A lot cats,” Quaxo said in small voice absent minded rolling a cork between his paws. “Munku and Demeter have been trying to organize a double pas de lux for the mating dance at this years ball. One for them and one for and you and Bomba. They can’t find anyone who wants to be the table. They even asked me,” He finished squirming slightly. “After all am your best friend or the closet thing you have to best friend.”</p><p>“What did you tell them?” Tugger asked sitting down again, feeling bad for Quaxo.</p><p>“I told them I wasn’t strong enough to support the both of you, they agreed. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Why are apologizing?” Tugger asked.</p><p>“Because I lied,” Quaxo admitted. “I just didn’t want to do it, but I thought Munk wouldn’t take no for an answer from me.</p><p>“Yeah you are a bit of a push over,” Tugger admitted.</p><p>“I just want to be helpful,” Quaxo said. “Apparently Old Deuteronomy has he heart set on a double mating between Munk and Deme and you and Bomba.”</p><p>“Well this is the first time I’ve heard about it!” Tugger said bitterly. “I take it you don’t want me and Bomba to become mates?”</p><p>“Only for selfish reason I assure you,” Quaxo said with a wave of his paw. “Look I want you to be happy and if being with Bomba makes you happy…”</p><p>“But I don’t want to be happy with Bomba,” Tugger quickly interrupted.</p><p>“You want to be unhappy with Bomba?”</p><p>“No I don’t want to be anything with Bomba!”</p><p>“Not even friends?” Quaxo asked surprised.</p><p>“Sometimes,” Tugger admitted. “She just annoys me sometimes.”</p><p>“I understand, you annoy me sometimes too.”</p><p>“What do you mean I annoy you? I thought you liked me in the romantic way?”</p><p>“I do,” He sighed. “But that doesn’t mean that you don’t annoy me.”</p><p>“What do I do that annoys you?” Tugger asked indignantly.</p><p>Quaxo sighed again. “It’s just when you all ‘I’m The Rum Tum Tugger! I like this, but I don’t like that, now I like that, but I don’t like this! I don’t want to eat this, I want to eat that! Now I want to eat that not this!’ Do you know that when we were kittens I used worry that you were going to die because I thought you weren’t eating!” Quaxo demanded.</p><p> </p><p>Tugger shook his head no.</p><p>“Night after night I used to cry to my mother ‘He’s gonna starve to death! He’s gonna die!’ And she’d try to clam me down and tell me ‘He’s not going to starve to death. Old Deuteronomy would never let that happen, and if you’re that worried bring him over for lunch and I’ll make sure he eats.’</p><p>“That’s why you always make me have lunch with you and your mother, because you were worried about me?”</p><p>At Quaxo’s nod he continued. “I always thought it was you trying to share your mom with me without making a big deal about it.”</p><p>“That too,” The other cat admitted.</p><p>“Well I’m all grown up as you can see,” Tugger said standing up and gestured to himself.</p><p>“There’s nothing to you but fluff,” Quaxo huffed crossing his arms.</p><p>“Stand up and give me a hug,” Tugger suddenly said.</p><p>“Are you changing the subject by letting me down gently?” Quaxo asked confused.</p><p>“No, ju-just hug me oaky?” Tugger answered a little awkwardly.</p><p>Quaxo complied and hugged him.</p><p>“Now what do you feel?” Tugger asked finding that he liked the feel of Quaxo’s body against his, despite not caring for a cuddle .</p><p>“Knots and matts,” He answered unintentionally ruining the mood that was just beginning to happen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>